Falkonection
link=www.falkonection.com|frame|Falkonection el Amansador german-spanish reggae/dancehall artist|277x277px__INDEX__ Falkonection el Amansador (* 10. Oktober 1984 in Granada; bürgerlich Falko Schönian) ist ein deutsch-spanischer Reggae-Dancehall-Rap-Musiker. Familie Falkonection el Amansador wurde in Granada (Spanien) geboren und ist in Granada, Bergisch Gladbach und Köln aufgewachsen. Deutschland ist seine zweite Heimat. Er wuchs schon von klein an in seiner Familie sehr musikalisch auf und wurde von lebendiger Musik geprägt. Falkonection ist das jüngste von drei Geschwistern. Er zog 1996 erstmalig nach Deutschland. Musik Nach Falkonections Anfängen als Rapper und Reggae Sänger fusioniert seine Musik heute die spanische Wurzelln des Musikers mit Roots-Reggae,Dancehall und Hip-Hop. Er singt hauptsächlich auf Spanisch und Deutsch. Einfluss auf seine Musik haben neben Gentleman auch Steel Pulse und Irie Révoltés. Mit Songs wie Es wird Zeit Singt Falkonection über den Zeitgeist der Gegenwart. Falkonection gründete 2005 das Hip-Hop Untergrund Label Los Rockeros, dessen erste Veröffentlichung „Los Rockeros del Rap“ war. Falkonections Reggae-Karriere begann 2006 bei dem Jugend Förderungsprojekt Roots n Routes und sein erster reggae Song „Alegria“ performend auf der Summerjam 2006. 2009 veröffentlichte Falkonection seine erste koplett selbstproduzierte Online-Single "Du bist was du fühlst", diese stieg gleich bei den Backstagepro-Charts auf platz 5. Noch vor der Veröffentlichung seines Debut-Albums „Vivimos en un Mundo“ (VEUM) wurde eine weitere Single-Auskopplung veröffentlicht: „Die Insel“ im Herbst 2009 mit dazu passendem Videoclip das in seine Heimat Spanien gedreht wurde. Zusammengefasste Künstler Erfolge: 2010 Tourte Falkonection zum ersten mal mit sein debute-Album VEUM durch Spanien,Deutschland,Frankreich und den Niederlande. Am 10 Mai 2013 wurde sein Roots Reggae Album „El Amansador“ über dem Renomierten Label MKZWO veröffentlicht, Die Musik für dieses Album wurde von Stonerock Productions Produziert. Am 31 August 2013 veröffentlicht er das Album „Identidad“ mit internationalen Gästen. Darunter Dr. Volkanikman, NyagahJoes T. und Yawi Raw. Vom 18.August bis zum 10.September 2016 Tourte der Künster in Kolumbien "El Amansador Tour" mit einen der bekantesten und wichtigsten reggae&Dancehall Dj´s aus in Kolumbien DJ Beltsazar Am 15 Mai 2017 veröffentlicht der Künstler die Vortsetzung der El Amansador EP Vol.2. Mit 5 Songs und bekannte Künstler. Gäste auf dem Musikwerk: Exile di Brave, Easton Clarke, Toolman, Baba the Fayastudent und 2maek „Musik und gemeinsame Erfolgserlebnisse können aus uns einen besseren Menschen und aus dieser Welt eine gesündere machen, ich habe es am eigenen Leib erlebt und das möchte ich auch teilen“– davon ist Falkonection seit jeher überzeugt. Deshalb setzt er sich mit seiner Musik seit vielen Jahren ehrenamtlich und unparteiisch für Vereine und Projekte ein. Er macht Bürgerfunk und reportiert ebenfalls über das internet-TV Format „Los Rockeros TV“. Neben einer verbesserten Jugendkultur und der Regulierung von Cannabis geht es ihm vor allem um große und wichtige Themen wie autonome politische Bildung, Identitätsentwicklung und einem generellen Umdenken in den Köpfen der Menschen. Förderung von Kunst/Musik. Ziel seiner Musik ist es, kritische und zugleich aussagekräftige Inhalte mit Reggae-Dancehall und Rap zu verbinden. Projekte mit Menschen zu schaffen eine Stück näher zur Vision der Einigkeit zu kommen. Falkonection liebt die live-Performance. “Ein Konzert ist für mich ein Erlebnis, nicht nur ein Kommerzielles geschehen, lasst uns zusammen mal so richtig auf die Kacke hauen und die Leidenschaft des Lebens feiern“ Ein Entertainer auf seine natürlichste Art der gerne mal das Biest raus lässt! Diskografie 05.05.2005 - Album „Los Rockeros del Rap“ 01.08.2008 - Single „Es wird Zeit“ 01.10.2008 - Sampler „NGC Sampler vol.1“ 01.12.2008 - Sampler „Rap Hilft“ 20.02.2009 - Single „Du bist was du fühlst“ 01.08.2009 - EP „Free-Ep 2009“ 01.10.2009 - Single „Die Insel“ + Videoclip 01.10.2009 - Sampler „NGC Sampler vol.2“ 01.10.2009 - Album „Vivimos en un mundo“ („VEUM”) 01.11.2009 - „Die Kritische Masse 2“ Sampler 01.01.2010 - Single „Caldera“ + Videoclip 02.05.2010 - Single „Hijo“ 25.10.2010 - Single „Corazón ciego“ 01.02.2011 - Album „Augen auf“ 13.05.2011 - Single „Triumph“ 25.06.2011 - EP „Promo EP“ 09.10.2011 - Single „Sientelo“ feat. Raidenrhes 24.10.2011 - Sampler „Los Rockeros vol.1“ 30.12.2011 - Single „Milagro“ 15.01.2012 - Single „One Love“ 10.03.2012 - Sampler „Zeit für Vibes Sampler Teil.2 “ 01.05.2012 - Single „Derecho“ 16.09.2012 - Single „Manchmal Videoclip“ 10.10.2012 - Single „Durchdrehen - Featuring Song auf Rich´s Album "Leben"“ 23.12.2012 - Single „Christmas“ 02.02.2013 - Single „Caldera Shortversion Onlinestores release“ 08.02.2013 - Single „Caldera 2013 version Onlinestores release“ 26.04.2013 - EP „Free EP 2013“ 10.05.2013 - EP „Falkonection El Amansador“ 20.05.2013 - Single „El Tiempo - re-release“ 13.06.2013 - Single „Cuando llegara´“ 31.08.2013 - Album „Identidad“ 15.02.2014 - Single "Legalize it" 09.04.2014 - Single "Bye Bye" (SOULWARRIORS RIDDIM) 03.06.2016 - 100% Falkonection Ft. Jose Perez - Dimbo Riddim (Millitant Warriors) 07.10.2015 - Single "Feel Ok" Falkonection El Amansador ft. B - One Music 2015 - Single "BUTTERKEKSE" Falkonection el Amansador ft. R!ch & Sihna Maagé 12.04.2016 - Single "Seeds - where we come from" ft. Exile di Brave 11.05.2016 - Single "Oye" Highscore Riddim -Falkonection Feat. Aileen - Highscore Riddim (Tom-A-Hawk Music) 01.06.2016 - Ep "Fuego EP" 10.01.2017 - Single „Pretty Hot“ mit Video. (Produziert von Haffid Dancehall Top Produzent in Kolumbien) 26.02.2017 - Videoclip „Cuando llegará“ 15.05.2017 - Ep „El Amansador vol.2“ 22.06.2017 - Videoclip „Strong like a lion“ lg. Toolman 10.08.2017 - Videoclip „Infancia“ Song from the Album Infancia, filmed by Sis Fotu 01.09.2017 - Single + Video „Der Schleier“ (prod by Tandaro) 05.09.2017 - Video „Muevete“ Song from the "Fuego EP" Auszeichnungen ;Deutsche Pop * 18.08.2006 Als Gewinner wählte eine Fachjury den Sänger und Rapper Falkonection aus, Ausbildung zum Tonassistenten in der Akademie Deutsche Pop. ;Netd@ys (Kategorie Video) * 2. Platz bei Net@ys. Im Juni 2009 belegte der Videoclip "Mightycube" der in zusammenarbeit mit dem Jugend Förderungsprojekt Roots n Routes entstand, bei den young creativity awardin Salzburg den zweiten Platz. Weblinks * Webseite von Falkonection * Facebook-Seite von falkonection * Youtube-Seite von falkonection * Spotify-Seite von falkonection * 2. Platz Kategorie Video "young creativity award" Kategorie:Reggae-Musiker Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Geboren 1984 Kategorie:Mann